Immortal
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Rose Tyler has been wondering her universe for four hundred years, after finding out she was a Time Lady. Suddenly, she's able to find a way back to the Doctor. But was it the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler idly brushed her hair in her flat. Outside, it was pouring rain, and it patttered loudly against the pane.

Today marked that it had been three hundred and twenty two years since her Mum died. Three hundred and twenty six since her Dad died. And finally, three hundred and nineteen years since John died. She had taken her TARDIS away from London, away from the tears and the memories.

It had been three hundred and nine years since she realized that she was a Time Lady. It had happened on a sunny day, when the doctor came out of her Mum's labor room and said she was alright. Rose had pressed her hand to her chest in relief, and felt the strange heartbeats there. She had two hearts. It was Bad Wolf, the Time Vortex that had done this.

She sat down in the captain's chair, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. She had regenerated when she stopped a single Dalek from turning human hybrids into more Daleks. It had shot her, and here she was. Rose had looked into mirror and saw she had long dark hair that went just past her shoulders, light green eyes, pale skin, and a thinner body. Her tastes had varied. Now she hated chips, and she adored Sweetarts. She hated the color pink, and seemed now to like black. Instead of her old hoodies and jeans, she wore black jeans, a slim form fitting leather jacket and black long sleeved t shirts. To most people in her parallel universe, she was known as the Maiden.

She had had two companions in the last couple of years. Ianto, a man from her Torchwood team, and Jake, who she had met on Earth, during 21st century America. They had each traveled with her around three, four years each before leaving.

Now she was alone.

Rose was thinking about maybe going to Barcelona, the planet not the city, when suddenly the TARDIS started to shake. She shot up and flew over to the controls. It stopped shaking, and seemed to have landed. She opened the door cautiously.

She was in 21st century London, but that wasn't what seemed off. It was the fact that no zeppelins were flying through the sky. She turned and went back into the TARDIS.

"Where did ya take me, old girl?" The TARDIS hummed. Rose's eyes widened.

"You sure?" She murmured. The TARDIS vibrated again. Rose nodded, and stepped out the doors into her home universe.

The Doctor had dropped off Amy and Rory for a little alone time together, promising he'd be back in two weeks.

He sighed and sat down. As soon as they had walked out the doors, he had become bored. He had contemplated dragging them back in, but had forced himself to dematerialize

The Doctor's head shot up. He had felt something in the back of his mind. A telepathic force. It had felt like... like a Time Lord. He jumped up and started to see if he could figure it out, when the TARDIS started to land. Puzzled, he waited for it to finish before opening up the doors. He peered out, and found himself faced with another TARDIS.

* * *

Rose glanced around, then looked up in shock as a wheezing filled the air.

No, it can't be... she thought.

But it was.

A man with brown hair and green eyes peered out of the doors. His eyes alighted of her TARDIS, and widened and shock.

"Doctor?' He glanced at her.

"Who are you?" She winced. Though, she knew that she had regenerated, it hurt a little bit that he didn't know her.

"I'm the Maiden. A Time Lady, a goddess on thirty two planets, and wanted on three." He gaped at her.

"A Time Lady!? But how?" She smiled, and shrugged.

"Doctor... I see you're interested in my TARDIS?"

"Yes, yes..." He replied, a vacant look in his eyes.

"Would you like to look inside?" He grinned, a full, happy grin. Oh, how she had missed that smile.

"Yes!" She unlocked the door, and led him inside. He gaped at it for a moment, but the started to frown.

"This is identical to a version I had in some of my previous incarnations." She withheld a wince. Damn, he had noticed.

"Is it? Hmmm..." Suddenly a door appeared in front of him, opened. He started into it, and wasn't until is was too late to stop him. She sent a furious glare at the pillar in front of her and followed him into her bedroom.

The Doctor stared in awe at the pillars of her TARDIS. It was the same as his TARDIS when he was in his tenth incarnation. A door opened in front of him, and he walked into it.

The walls were light gray, and the carpet was cream. Everything was rosewood, but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the pictures. Pictures of Jackie and Pete Tyler, of him, his tenth and ninth incarnation. And Rose. Rose was in a lot of them.

He turned to the stranger, the Maiden, and demanded,

"Who are you?" She smiled sadly.

"The first word you said to me was "run". I did. We went to the end of the world, and I got trapped in a room, and almost roasted. I was so afraid. I was only nineteen, after all. I could smell my mother's perfume, and hear Mickey's voice. But you saved me. Then we saw the Gelth. We met Charles Dickens, and we went to 1941, and there were the nanogenes, and we met Captain Jack. I danced with you. Then there was Satellite Five, and I took in the heart of the TARDIS. That was what changed me to this. You regenerated, into a man with spiky brown hair and a couple of freckles. Foxy, you were. That was almost four hundred years ago." She stopped talking. There were tears falling down her cheeks.

Hardly daring to believe it was true, he opened his mouth.

"Rose?"

They rushed at each other, colliding in the center of the room.

"Rose... Rose, Rose, Rose." He murmured, stroking her hair. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't. His Rose was in his arms, and she was a Time Lady.

"Doctor," she sobbed.

* * *

Two hours later, the Doctor had Rose in his arms. She had told him everything, from John to her regeneration.

"I can't believe it. I just can't. I'm sorry about this, about what you had to go through.

"It's okay. I'm okay." They sat there for a unmeasurable amount of time, holding each other.

Over the next two weeks, Rose reverted to what she used to be like. She joked and laughed and smiled a lot more.

One morning, the Doctor was reading a book when Rose came in, her hand in the ever present box of Sweetarts.

"Do you ever put those damned candies down?' The Doctor asked irritably. She shrugged.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'P'. The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We've got to pick up Amy and Rory today." Rose grinned. She was looking forward to meeting them. Rose set the location. The TARDIS started to move. She pranced happily up to him and kissed him.

The Doctor joyfully reciprocated it. She tasted like Sweetarts.

They snogged against the console for about ten minutes.

"What the hell?" They broke apart to see a surprised Amy and Rory in the door way.

"Oops." The Doctor muttered sheepishly. Rose, however, grinned and stuck out her hand.

"Hello. I'm Rose, I'm a Time Lady, I'm precisely four hundred and nine years old, and I'm the Doctor's lover." She whispered the last word.

"Rose," the Doctor said, blushing.

Amy stared at her. She shrugged.

"S'kay. I'm Amy, that's Rory. Nice ta meetcha." Rose observed them. She turned to the Doctor.

"I've heard all about you... and you're right, Doctor. His nose is a wee bit big." Amy laughed.

"Doctor! Have you been telling stories again? Shame on you." She turned to Rose.

"You should here the rumors he's spread! Tell's people that I'm from the planet, 'Gingertopia'!" The Doctor blushed again.

"That was only that one time!" He protested.

Rose laughed.

"Yeah! Used to call me a stupid ape, he did."

"Well, looks like I shouldn't worry about the inlaws getting alone." The Doctor muttered. Amy turned to him

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" The Doctor blanched.

"N-nothing." Amy glared at him, before turning back to Rose.

"Well. It was nice to meet you, Rose."

She and Rory continued on into the TARDIS.

* * *

It had been a month since Amy and Rory had arrived back on the TARDIS. It had been the usual, fighting, running, saving, and running again.

"Let's go somewhere relaxing!" The Doctor announced one day. Amy glanced at him warily.

"Hmmm... wonder how many times I've heard that." The Doctor mock glared.

"Annnywaays, before Amy so rudely interrupted me, I think we should go to a dance." Rose perked up.

"Yes! What time period?" The Doctor shrugged.

"How about... 2033, London?" Rose nodded eagerly.

"Come on, Amy! Let's go get ready!" Amy and Rose practically ran for the wardrobe room. The Doctor sighed and headed to watch a movie. Rassilon knows how long they'd be in there for.

* * *

Two hours later, Amy stepped into the console room. She was wearing a long periwinkle dress that flared slightly at the waist. Rory gaped at her. But the Doctor didn't even see, because Rose had came in after her.

She was wearing a jade green dress that had spaghetti straps. It was long and silky, puffing slightly. It emphasized her green eyes, and complimented her pale skin and dark hair.

"Rose... you look beautiful," he breathed. He reached into his pocket and switched his red bow tie for a green one.

He extended his arm and she took it. Both couples headed for the doors of the TARDIS.

* * *

They had been at the dance for two hours. Rose had left to use the bathroom, and Rory and Amy were dancing. He started when he heard a noise.

"Hello, sweetie." Before he knew it, River's lips were pressed against his. His eyes remained opened, and he saw Rose. Her cheeks were flushed with happiness. Her eyes came to rest upon him and River. Her mouth fell open. But it was the look in her eyes that surprised him. She looked unsurprised. Like she had been expecting it.

The Doctor broke his lips from River's and called out, but it was too late. She was gone.

Rose danced happily onto the dance floor, expecting to dance all night. Instead, when she got there,she saw that her Doctor snogging some lady with curly blond hair. Shocked, she stumbled backwards, biting her lip. When she regained her senses, she ran back to the TARDIS, her dark hair streaming out behind her.

She should have known that he would do this. It was like Reinette all over again.

Without a second thought, she found her TARDIS in the storage room where she had been keeping it.

"Hello, old girl," she murmured, stroking it's walls. She rumbled happily underneath her hand.

"Well, it's time to travel again," Rose said, and ran over to her console, pushing buttons and spinning dials. The TARDIS rumbled to life, and Rose left the Doctor, the Maiden once more.

The Doctor bit his lip as he stared at River. What to do, what to do?

"I'll be back," he said to no one in particular and ran to the TARDIS. He knew at once upon entering it, that she was gone. Her TARDIS was gone, with her inside it. Sagging against the wall, he sat down,trying not to scream in frustration. Suddenly, he arose and sprinted back to Amy and Rory. He would have to find her.

Rose landed on Cardiff, 2010. Her TARDIS needed refueling, so she had stopped at the Rift. She was meandering around, browsing shops and chowing on SweeTarts, when she saw someone. A very familiar someone. She was so shocked, she dropped her box of SweeTarts.

"JACK!?" He turned around and saw her.

"Who are you?" With a pang, she remembered she had regenerated.

"Jack, it's me. Rose." He eyed her supspiciously.

"Rose, are you? Well, 'Rose', she was blond. She was also trapped in a parallel world." Rose smiled softly.

"Oh, but Jack. Anything's possible." He continued to eye her.

"Okay, so how did me and Rose meet?" She grinned.

"London Blitz, 1941. We danced next to Big Ben, to Glen Miller's "Midnight Serenade."" Jack gaped at her.

"Rose," he breathed.

"Rose!" With a shout, he threw himself into her arms, his face like a little boy's on Christmas.

"How? When?" She grinned, and tucked her arm under his.

"Weelll, lots of explaining to do. Shall we go somewhere?" Jack nodded eagerly.

"Let's go."

Rose's eyes lit up when she saw Torchwood.

"Wow, how long have you been here?" Jack shrugged.

"Years and years." He waved a dismissive hand.

"The question is, what about you?" Rose's smile dissolved.

"Well... the Doctor left me with his Meta-Crisis. I was happy, for a while. And then... well, he died. And I just kept on living, with no change. It was Bad Wolf. She did this. I'm a Time Lady. Mum and Dad died not long after, and I left, in my TARDIS. That was four hundred years ago. I regenerated when I was shot by a Dalek." Jack's mouth was hanging open.

"What! Four hundred years ago!?" Rose nodded sadly.

"Yeah. Not long ago, about two months, I found myself in this universe. I met the Doctor again. We traveled. And then... we went to a dance, in 2033. I left to use the bathroom. When I came back, he was songging some lady." Her voice broke, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Jack took her into his arms.

"Jack? Whose this?" Rose looked up, and saw to her utter shock, that Ianto was right across the room from them. Was it really him? Was it her Ianto Jones, the man she had traveled with two hundred years ago, the one she had fallen in love with? With a stab of pain, she remembered his smile, their hugs, their kisses. Those long nights when they stayed up talking, those late mornings when their hair was messy, and they had sat sipping smoothies until early afternoons.

Without a second thought, she shrieked,

"IANTO!"

And through herself across the room into his arms, crushing her lips to his.

* * *

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her nose to his chin.

"Ianto, Ianto, Ianto. Oh, I missed you. How? How did you get here?"

Rose removed herself from his arms for a second.

"Er... Do I know you?" She stared at him for a moment, looking slightly hurt. Then her expression cleared.

"Oh! I regenerated, Ianto. It's me, Rose. Remember?" Ianto stared at her, confused.

"No... I don't know anyone named Rose."

Rose looked crushed.

"What? You don't remember me? But... What about Thoress? We went to the gardens, and there were pink and yellow flowers, and you gave one to me? What about Korai? Remember, the waterfalls and the pink oceans? Y-you told me you loved me?" Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"What about Velenor, the pleasure planet, and the whole Judoon thing and-"

Jack stood up and interrupted her.

"Rose... this is another universe. You might've known Ianto in your world, but not in this one." Rose stepped back.

"Oh. Oh, yes of course." She said softly. She wiped angrily at her tears.

"Yes, I'm sorry. A mistake, one I won't make again." She held her head high, and turned to Jack.

"I'll be going now. Goodbye." She turned and walked away from the them.

Jack watched her go. He knew that it would be a while till she opened up again. This incarnation of Rose was harder, less trusting. She seemed to have a sadder look, and she looked so bitter.

He sighed and turned to Ianto.

"Who was that?" Jack shook his head, and fought back tears. His poor Rose, who had suffered so much and yet came out with nothing.

"That was Rose. Rose Tyler."

* * *

Rose ran out of the Torchwood, her feet echoing against the concrete. Oh, she missed her Ianto. The Ianto who had made her coffee mixed with tea, insisting it was delicious. And it was. The Ianto who had held her hand in the night when she had nightmares, the Ianto that she had, against her better judgment, had fallen in love with.

She got to the TARDIS and wrenched the doors open. She darted into her bedroom, to her dresser. A picture was perched there, framed with a tarnished gold frame. It featured her previous self with her arms wrapped around Ianto. His chin was resting on the top of her head, and his arms were around his waist.

_Oh, my Ianto. I miss you._

It was this that decided her decision. She was leaving this universe. She was going back to her universe, back to find _her_ Ianto.

* * *

The Doctor felt like hitting himself. The TARDIS seemed to agree, since she was shocking him whenever he touched metal.

He paced up and down the console room, utterly puzzles. How to get to her? How? He sighed and piloted the TARDIS to Cardiff. She needed to refuel, and perhaps he could talk to Jack. They landed, and the Doctor stepped outside, only to be met by a truly Jackie Tyler-esque slap.

'Ow!" He shrieked, and saw Jack standing there, looking very Oncoming Storm like.

"What was that for?" He asked angrily, rubbing his pinkened face. Jack didn't seem to hear him.

"How could you do this? To our Rose? She's special, she is, and you can't just go around snogging people! She doesn't have anyone, alright? Everyone has left her, you, your Meta Crisis, her Ianto, her mum, and then you again! Stop bloody hurting her, or else I'll make you!" He looked ready to slap him again.

"She was here?" The Doctor asked, perking up.

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago. She started yelling, and I realized it was her, so we went to Torchwood, and we were talking when Ianto comes in. She shrieked and kissed him, and then realized it was not her Parallel Ianto, and she left in tears." The Doctor looked puzzled and a bit jealous.

"Ianto? Oh..."

Jack nodded.

"Yep. Seems that they traveled together. Fell in love, like her and you. I don't know what happened to him. In this universe, he's with me." The Doctor nodded along, looking slightly pained.

"Okay. Well, if she comes back, tell her I'm looking for her. Tell her I didn't want to. Tell her I'm sorry."

* * *

Rose felt the TARDIS shake and rattle as she clung to the railing. It seemed to be rougher this time around. With one final thund, she landed. She peeked out the doors before turning back to her console. With a deep breath, she entered in:

9:00 PM, September 9th, 2012, London, Britain, Earth

With a shudder, the TARDIS lifted off.

She landed, and Rose took a deep breath. She opened the door and stepped outside. She glanced around. The street was deserted. She walked down the sidewalk, turning left on Hawthorne like she had so many times before. She saw the buliding, and started to run, knocking on the door. She heard a movement inside, and then the door opened.

Ianto Jones had been eating a late dinner when a knock came upon the door. Puzzled, he went to answer it. Standing there was a pretty dark haired woman, her face beaming with hope.

"Hello," he said politely. "Do I know you?" She smiled.

"Ianto." She breathed. He froze. Only one person said his name like that, like it was a caress, a promise of love.

"Rose?" He asked, hardly daring to believe it was true.

"It's me." They stared at each other for a moment, but then she was in his arms, and he was stroking her hair.

"Rose. Rose, Rose Rose. My Rose." He murmured. "I missed you." She nodded into his chest.

"I regenerated. I got shot by a Dalek, and -" he paused her.

"Come in, you have a lot to tell me." She nodded and followed him into the achingly familar house. There was still the book of herbs on the coffee table, still the same picture she had on her dresser on the mantle.

"Start from the beginning." And she did.

* * *

Two hours later, Ianto and and Rose had a cup of coffee and tea mixed together (decaf, as it was late) and Ianto was holding Rose almost in his lap. They were leaning into each other; they're eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"I never thought thinking of you, not even once however two hundred odd years you weren't here."

Ianto smiled into her hair.

"Not even with the Doctor?" She shook her head.

"No. I mean, I was happy, but even he couldn't actually replace you." She yawned.

"Okay, Rose, let's go up to bed." Grinning, Ianto swept Rose up in to his arms.

"Oi!" She cried, her hair falling over her arms. Ianto carried her up the stairs to what he still thought of as his and Rose's bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, and the whole mattress shook.

"Hey, I still got to get my pajamas on!" She protested, but he ignored her. Springing up, she opened her drawer of clothes she kept at his house and pulled on an oversized Tshirt and flannel bottoms. She curled up in bed next Ianto. His arms wrapped around her, and he nuzzled her hair. Utterly content, she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

The Doctor had crossed into the parallel world. He had set the TARDIS to search all of time and space for Ianto Jones. He impatiently asked the TARDIS how long.

One Hour And Nine Minutes Remaining

She told him. He sighed and paced back and forth, eager to find Rose.

Finally, around two hours later, he had set the location:

9:00 am, September 10th, 2012, London, Britain

The TARDIS shook, and landed. The Doctor bounded eagerly out of the doors, his bowtie hanging crookedly. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. Opening it cautiously, he crept up the stairs, peering in doors. He got to the last one, and opened it up. He froze. Curled up lovingly on the bed was Rose and who he assumed was Ianto. Gulping he back away, strangely trying hard not to cry.

Rose woke up the next morning, her head resting against Ianto's chest. She smiled and burrowed deeper into him.

"So I take it you don't want to get up yet?" Rose giggled.

"Nah, not really." He smiled into her hair.

"Well... I'd like to point out that your SweeTarts are downstairs." Like a bullet she shot down the stairs. Laughing, Ianto followed her. He found her in the living room, eating SweeTarts, a glazed look in her eyes.

"You love those things way too much." Rose frowned at him.

"What do you mean? I could never love SweeTarts enough." Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Besides, you know I love you more." Ianto couldn't help it, his heart jumped when she said that.  
He was in love with Rose Tyler; he would do anything for her. And she knew it.

**A/N**

**Hello! This is going to be an actual fiction, just so you know. I probably won't update it often, but hopefully at least once a week? Anyways, please tell me what you think of this strange Ianto/Rose pairing. Please check out my other fics! Review!**

****PussyWillowCat****


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor paced angrily up and down the TARDIS. Why had Rose run straiolght to another man? Replaceable, was he? Nothing special, hmmm? She would choose a human man over him, the Last Of The Time Lords. Well. Not anymore, since Rose now seemed to be a Time Lady. He punched the wall angrily, only to shout out as the TARDIS shocked him. He felt like screaming when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Doctor, Rose is here."

* * *

Rose and Ianto boarded her TARDIS, Ianto seeming to explode with happiness. He bounced off the walls, grinning. Rose smiled and took them away from this universe. Now that she had Ianto, what was the point of staying? They landed in Cardiff, 2010. She led him up to Torchwood, and opened the door. There stood Jack.

"Rose? And Ianto? But you are inside..." Rose smiled.

"It's parallel Ianto, Jack." Ianto wondered into Torchwood, awed by the amount of alien things. He turned and came face to face with... himself? Ianto and Ianto stared at each other for a moment, circing.

"You look like me!" Ianto stared at him.

"You look like me!" The other Ianto said. Jack strolled in the room and started to snog one of the Ianto's. "Mph!"

"Bloody hell, Jack! That's the wrong Ianto!" Jack shrugged and went over to other Ianto and snogged him. Rose came in and smiled brightly.

"Well! I've seen you met!" They nodded, then one of them raised their hands. "He tried to snog me, Rose!" Rose rolled her eyes and stared at Jack.

"Blimey, Jack! Can't you leave My Ianto alone? I'm the only one who can snog him!" As if to prove her point, she leaned in and started to snog her Ianto. Jack and his Ianto watched as they kissed, looking fascinated.

"Bloody hell!" All four of them turned to see Owen and Tosh looking shocked, their clothes suspiciously rumpled. Both Iantos blushed, but Jack and Rose seemed fine with it. Owen shook his head, looking exasperated.

"I can expect that from you," he said, pointing to Jack.

"But Ianto? And why is there two Iantos? And who is this admittedly sexy woman?" He gestured to Rose. Jack sighed, glanced wistfully at Ianto's lips, and then gestured to the couch.

"Sit down, it's a long story." And so he began the story of Captain Jack Harkness, Bad Wolf, and the Oncoming Storm.

* * *

The Doctor ran excitedly into Torchwood, his footsteps echoing. He burst into the room, and saw Ianto curled up with Jack on the couch, and another Ianto curled up with Rose. His Rose. He watched enviously as Jack continued to speak.

"And then a couple of weeks ago, Rose comes and starts to snog my Ianto." Rose's Ianto glared reproachfully at Rose. She shrugged.

"So then she runs out and then pops up again with her own Ianto," he gestured toward the Ianto oppisite him. Owen shakes his head.

"So this Ianto is a parallel Ianto, who Rose knows?" Jack nodded. The Doctor took a deep breath and stepped into the room. It goes instantly silent. Owen is the first to speak. "So this is the infamous Doctor?"

Rose nodded, her voice mute.

"Rose... I'm sorry, and River initiated it. I had no part whatsoever-" "Except you did. Where is River now, Doctor?" The Doctor squrimed uncomforably. "In the TARDIS," he mutters, sounding abashed.

"Exactly! She's in the TARDIS, I'm not. You're a genius, figure it out!"

The Doctor started to speak when a frantic beeping filled the room. Tosh jumped up and observed the screen.

"It's the rift, there's intense readings... like it's trying to pull something back." A startled shriek interrupted her. Rose was being dragged from the room, like a wind that no one else can feel was dragging her away. Ianto jumped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back, but it doesn't make a difference. She was yanked backwards faster and faster, trying in vain to hold on to something.

"Help!" Jack and Owen and the Doctor grabbed her again, but almost instantly she is yanked out of Torchwood. Everyone followed her. Outside, she started to disappear. Ianto runned forward, holding on to her hand.

"Rose, come back!" She started to cry, tears running down her face.

"Ianto!" With one last cry, Rose disappeared. Ianto collapsed onto the ground, his legs folding under him. They all watched as he sobbed her name. Rose felt her body disappear, Ianto's face vanishing from her view. With a painful thund, she landed, and looked up to see a sky full of zeppelins. She screamed in frustration, the sight of her TARDIS not even consoling her. She beated the ground with her fists. Twenty five minutes later, she got up and walked to her TARDIS, her eyes red and puffy from drying. She opened the doors and stepped inside, to see her TARDIS flashing pink lights at her. She stumbled tiredly over to her console. Slowly, a delighted smile spread over her face. She danced around, spinning two dials. She held on as the TARDIS shook uncontrollably. With a wide smile, she set the coordinates for Torchwood, two days after she was sucked into the parallel world. She bounded out the doors, grinning and ran up the stairs. She opened the door and saw River and the Doctor pressed against a wall, snogging. She felt a brief flicker of pain before sneaking past them, to the other room. There she saw Ianto leaning against a counter.

"Hello... Are you my Ianto?" He stared at her in shock for a moment, before pointing down the hall. She grinned, a full, happy grin and ran to the door that was awaitng. With a deep breath, she flung open the door. Three shocked faces stared back at her. Ianto was the first to react. He screeched and flung himself at her. Their faces pressed against each other, and Rose couldn't help it, she started to cry. After they stopped embracing, though Ianto kept a firm hand on her waist, she saw Jack and Owen sitting there, looking happy. She hugged each of them.

"How?" Jack asked, inspecting her.

"I came to the TARDIS, and we were able to get back." Jack nodded, apparently sastified with this explanation. Rose, Ianto, Owen and Jack headed toward the other room, and arrived to see River and the Doctor snogging. "Ahem," Jack coughed. They sprang apart, and the Doctor saw Rose.

"ROSE!" He shouted, throwing his arms around her, grinning ear to ear. Rose grimaced, and extricated herself from his arms.

"Hello, Doctor."

She shook his hand formally. He frowned, looking slightly surprised. She walked around him and wrapped her arm around Ianto's waist. Ianto nuzzled her neck, causing shivers to race down his spine. She turned her head and kissed him, their lips crushing together. Jack's Ianto watched them kiss with interest. It was so weird to watch himself snog Rose. Did he really have such a baby face? So this was a parallel Ianto, who was in love with Rose, and who also worked with Torchwood. Strange, there was no other word for it. Strange. After everything calmed down, the Doctor and River were the first to leave. River kissed Rose's cheek. And then the Doctor leapt forward and made to kiss her cheek too, but Rose turned her head and their lips met. The Doctor was about to leap backwards, but something stopped him. Her lips were so familiar... Rose was the first to break it. She jumped back, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed, shocked at the Doctor. He was also wiping his lips. "My apologies," he said, grabbing River's hand.

"Goodbye!" Rose watched him leave, suddenly wishing she could kiss him again. Rose walked back down the hall, where everyone else was waiting.

"Hello," she said, smiling again. She turned to her Ianto.

"So, whaddya say? D'you want to stay or go?" Ianto shrugged, he didn't really care. As long as he was with Rose. She went to Jack and whispered something into his ear. He nodded, and said,

"You're hired."

* * *

One week later, Rose, Gwen and Tosh were sitting in a coffee shop, while Tosh ranted about Owen.

"I don't know what to do! He never notices me... And I can't do anything!" Rose nodded along sympathetically.

"He'll come round," she reassured her. Gwen suddenly jumped. "We could make him jealous!" Tosh and Rose stared at her.

"What?" She said defensivley. Rose grinned slowly.

"Brilliant! I used to do this with the Doctor, with Jack, and Adam, and King Henry. He used to get so possessvive..." she trailed off as they stared at her.

"What?" Tosh was the first to speak.

"Jack? Tou guys were...?" She nodded, grinning. "The whole time he was with us. The Doctor never knew... Although Jack was different. Not like Adam and good 'ol Henry." Gwen shook her head, biting her lip. "Wow... Never knew!"

Rose shrugged, looking slightly abashed.

"Okay, back to the subject at hand... I'll ask Jack to do it, maybe his Ianto, too." Tosh nodded, looking slightly embarrased. "Besides," Rose said, raising her eyebrows suggestivly. "He owes me." They all laughed.

* * *

The next day, Rose took Other Ianto and Jack aside and explained it. They all nodded, and were leaving the office when it went dark.

"What...?" Jack muttered. He ran over to Tosh, and peered at the screen. "What happened?" She looked up, her brow crinkled. "We've gone into lock down. A murder upstairs, normal police thing, but it was close enough that the system thought it was a breach." Jack nodded, and turned to his Ianto.

"Ianto," he said, grinning mischievously.

"Go get the stash. And the, er, TS."

Ianto's eyes widened, and went to Jack's office, unlocking a series of locks to reveal a huge stash of alcohol and a strange blue bottle. Ianto poured the blue liquid in all the bottles, and took them downstairs, where Jack had everyone gathered around the table.

"Okay," he announced, smacking Owen, whose attention was fixed on the alcohol. "We're gonna play Never Have I Ever. Everyone knows how to play, right?"

They all nodded, Rose looking a bit wary. "Good, now take a shot, just to loosen up." They downed their drinks. Rose choked.

"Truth serum! Blimey, Jack you didn't!" He nodded smugly.

"Yep, now everyone has to tell the truth for the next twenty four hours! I'll go first. Never have I ever..." He thought for a moment. "Never have I ever shagged Tosh." Everybody was quiet for a moment, then...

"Ianto?!" Sure enough, Jack's Ianto and Gwen were knocking back their glasses. Jack sputtered.

"What? When? And why wasn't I part of it?" Ianto and Gwen looked down, blushing. "It was after Mary, you know, the one who gave her the mind reading thing?" Tosh looked horrified. Jack smirked.

"So you both decided that Tosh needed comfort?" They blushed again. "Well... it _could_ have been at the same time..." Jack's mouth dropped open.

"No. Way. Why wasn't I included?"

They all laughed, and then Rose's Ianto grinned. "My turn. Never have I ever full on snogged five aliens in one day. With tongue."

Rose and Jack knocked back their glasses. Everyone looked horrified. "What?" They said defensively. "It's not our fault that everyone was so damned attractive." Jack and Rose grinned at each other. "Did you snog Assi?" Rose asked. He nodded.

"God, yeah. His tongue was amazing-"

"Okay, okay!" Owen shouted, looking slightly sick. "It's my turn... never have I ever shagged a guy," he said smugly, knowing that at least Jack and his Ianto would have to drink, and all the women. Jack looked confused.

"But what about that time in my office? Do I not count as a guy?" Gwen started to laugh. She pointed as Owen.

"Seriously, Owen? Ya said that you would never shag Jack!"

Owen looked hopelessly lost. "What? How come I don't remember this?"

Jack shrugged. "Well, you were drunk... Very drunk."

Owen looked utterly horrified and digusted. "Um... okay, so different one. Never have I ever had a three way with males." Jack took a swig, as did Rose and her Ianto, as well as Jack's too. Rose suddenly noticed Tosh secretly downing her shot.

"Tosh!" She exclaimed, looking shocked. Tosh turned bright red.

"Well... uh, it was, um... With these guys in a pub..." Owen looked impressed. Jack clapped her on the back.

"I'm so proud if you, Tosh. My little Toshiko, all grown up." He pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. Gwen laughed. Rose grinned.

"Okay, my turn. Never have I ever shagged in Torchwood." Everyone except her Ianto took a drink. She beamed, slightly smug. Gwen raised her eyebrows, then said,

"Never have I ever shagged on a TARDIS."

Rose, Ianto, and Jack took a drink. It was Tosh's turn next.

"Never have I ever shagged Jack." Everyone save Rose's Ianto took a drink. Jack smirked smugly.

"I'm special."

Owen raised his eyebrows. "Is that what they call these days?"

"Oi!" They all laughed. Lastly was Jack's Ianto.

"Never have I ever been in love with Rose Tyler." Her Ianto and Jack took a drink. Rose turned bright red. Jack smiled at her fondly.

"Never have I ever been in love with Owen." Gwen took a quick drink. Owen stared at her looking shocked.

"What?" She asked. "I did love you." Owen almost didn't notice Tosh taking back a shot. He gaped at her for a moment, and then they started to kiss. Everybody cheered. "WOOHOO! YEAH MAN, GO TOSH!" Jack shouted drunkenly. They all stared at him for a moment, before laughing.

* * *

Two hours later everyone was drunk. Rose and her Ianto were pretending to be cats, Jack was singing "Dancing Queen" under his breath, his Ianto was muttering about coffee and tea, Tosh was drawing random circles on her hair, Owen was cradling an empty bottle and kissing it, and Gwen was trying to snog the couch.

"Dancing queen, only seventeen..." Jack sang, using a empty beer can as a microphone. Ianto and Rose were rubbing their heads against Owen, purring, and Gwen was trying to lick the arm rest.

"We should get home... Gotta have some tea..." Owen glanced up from pressing his lips to the label on wine and said,

"I can't leave Sally... She needs me," he gestured to the bottle. Rose crawled to the bottle and meowed, licking it. Owen tried to shove her away.

"Bad kitty! Sally is mine!" An hour later everyone was snoring, the honorable Torchwood scattered across the floor, drunk.

* * *

Rose was the first to wake up. Her head was pounding, and she stumbled to the cabinet, getting the hang over pills out. After her headache was gone, she tried to remember the previous night. She clearly remembered Never Have I Ever, and Owen and Tosh snogging, and something about cats? She walked to the CCTV and watched the footage from the night before. Everything was all good and funny until... Wait, what? She rewinded it, and saw her and Ianto being cats, Jack singing "Dancing Queen" and Ianto muttering about tea. Tosh was drawing circles into her hair, and Owen kissing the bottle. She couldn't help it, she started to laugh. She walked back to the main room and shook awoke Jack. "Wake up, Jack!" He mumbled something and rolled over. Rose rolled her eyes and tried Owen. He had the same reaction. With a sigh, she got the bucket of water and dumped it on them. Tosh shrieked, and sat up, her eyes wide. Jack started to laugh, but Owen just moaned incoherently and rolled over again.

"What the fuck, Rose!?" Tosh asked, irritated. Rose shrugged. Jack just laughed. After everyone was awake, Jack conjured cinnamon rolls, since they were still in lockdown. "Where did you get the cinnamon rolls, Jack?" Tosh asked, looking curious.

"You don't want to know," he replied. His Ianto took a cautious bite of the rolls. He grinned. "It's great!" Jack winked at him. Rose took a wary bite, but then quickly finished it. She reached into her bigger on the inside pockets for her SweeTarts. She couldn't find any. Her face turned horrified. Getting a bit frantic, she searched fruitlessly for her candy. "Where the bloody hell are my bloody candies?" She yelped, looking very irritated. Her Ianto smirked and glanced down. Unfortunately, Rose saw.

"Ianto," she said dangerously. He gulped. "Did you take my SweeTarts?" Ianto quickly shook his head, but Rose obviously didn't believe him. She reached into her coat and with drew a suspicious looking ball of green goo. She smiled sweetly, then pounced.

"Rose! What are-" he was cut off as she swiped goo on his suit. His favorite suit, which was admitedly wrinkled from last night. He uttered a little scream. "

ROSE!" Everyone was laughing, except the other Ianto. He knew exactly how terrible it was for his suits to get ruined.

"Mate, ya shouldn't have irritated her!" Owen laughed. Ianto glared at him.

"No bloody way, Harper!" Rose chased him down the halls of the Hub. Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around his Ianto. They chatted for a few minutes, when a scream broke the peace. It wasn't a humorous Ianto scream. It was a Rose scream, a scream full of pain. Jack was the first to react. He ran toward the cells, where the scream had come from. He got down there in time to see Rose trapped in a cell with a Weevil, and Ianto outside, banging against the Plexi-Glass. The Weevil mauled Rose, it's teeth snapping. Rose screamed again as Jack tried to open the cell, to no avail. Finally, he took a gun and pointed the gun through one of the holes. He shot, and the Weevil fell. It was too late. Rose lay gasping on the floor, blood covering her body. She turned and smiled at them through her pain.

"Wonder what I'll look like, this time." She fell still as a burning gold light flooded her features and the regeneration began.

* * *

Jack, Iantos, Gwen, Owen and Tosh sat next to Rose's bed. She had yet to awaken, and Owen still couldn't believe it was she. Her long dark hair was replaced by soft, burgundy hair that curled slightly at the ends. Instead of her jade green eyes, they were now stormy grey, fringed by eyelashes only a tad darker then her hair. Her skin was a bit tanner, and she was taller by a bit. The leather jacket seemed to hamg off her frame. Ianto was holding her hand tightly, his eyes focused on her face. Jack was on her other side. Rose stirred, her eyelids fluttering. Ianto straightened up, looking hopeful. She sat up, her hair tumbling down her shoulders. Ianto kissed her hard, and pulled her flushed agains him. Rose sighed and buried her head in his shoulder for a moment before jumping up.

"Well, what do I look like?" She asked ecstactically. Rose darted over to the mirror and looked at herself. She softly ran her hand through her red hair and touched her smaller jaw line. She glanced distastefully down at her leather jacket. "God, I look terrible in this," she muttered. She turned to Jack.

"Hey, Jack, can I use the Torchwood Wardrobe?" Jack nodded, grinning. Rose squeaked excitedly and disappeared. Gwen turned to Jack.

"What just happened?" Jack smiled again. "Lemme explain. See, Time Lords have this way of cheating death..."

* * *

Rose went through the racks upon racks of clothing. Her slightly new personality was telling her something green or maybe grays. She tried on at least twenty shirts and corresponding pants. Finally, she found a pair of slim cargo pants that suited her. After considering the bright array of shirts, she pulled on a simple gray long sleeved t-shirt. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and skipped back down the stairs, feeling quite pleased with herself. Jack was sitting on the worn chair when Rose came skipping down. She was wearing cargo pants and a long sleeved gray shirt. "Hey, Rosie," he called, waving his arms.

"Hello, Jack! Where's everyone else?" He shrugged. He noticed that her old Northern accent was gone, replaced by an Irish one.

"I sent them out on a mission." Rose nodded and sat next to him. For some reason, the atmophere in the Hub seemed to darken.

"How many people have you lost, Rose?" Jack's voice was rough. She was quiet for a moment. "Ten. Mum, Dad, John, Mickey, Tony, Catherine, Tony's wife, Anna and Nick, my niece and nephew, Ianto, once, and Jake, a man who travelled with me for a while." Jack nodded sharply.

"In the end, it'll always be us who will survive. One day, everyone we know will be gone, and it will only be the Doctor, you, and I who are left." His voice was bitter. "

I know. But it's worth it, right now, right here. It's worth it."

Jack smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah, it is. But when this is all over, we start over from nothing. You and I, we will be together." Rose nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

What the bloody hell is going on?"

Jack and Rose sprang apart to see the rest of the team there. Both Iantos looked confused and angry. Jack and Rose stood up.

"Ianto, it's not what it looks like..." Rose began.

"Yan, you know what I'm like. It wasn't anything, a kiss between friends." Jack's Ianto looked unsurprised and calm. He knew it wasn't really anything.

"Well, Rose, how do I know you won't leave me for the Doctor, huh!?"

"Well, Ianto, I would have left you for the Doctor when he was here, not when he was a million miles away!" Ianto still looked furious.

"Is that right? Well, maybe you should just swan off with the Doctor and Jack!"

Rose now looked just as angry. "Don't you dare, Ianto Jones! You have no right to tell me what to do! Suppose I fell in love with some American mortal!?"

"Ha! You just admitted it!"

"NO, I DID NOT!" Rose shouted.

"YES YOU DID!" Rose looked livid and stomped away to the Archive Room, where, coindentially, her TARDIS was stored. Ianto looked angry, but there was a hint of regret in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut as they heard the muffled sounds of the TARDIS departing. He collapsed on the couch and rested his head in his hands. The room was empty. He felt someone sit beside him and looked up to see Tosh.

"Hey, Yan," she said softly. Ianto started to speak, even though he hardly knew her. Even though she hadn't asked for it.

"I can't lose her, Tosh. I know she's four hundred years old, and still considered young, but I don't want to be forgotten. I know she'll probably have hundreds of companions after I die, but I don't care! I just want to be remembered. I want her to be in another four hundred years, to keep our room on the TARDIS and go in it and remember me! I don't want to merge with the other men she's bound to have with her." Ianto ranted.

Tosh slung her around him comfortingly. He leaned into her touch. They both looked up at the same time and their lips met. It was furious and passionate. His hands went to the buttons of her shirt, unbuttoning them. Her hands did the same. They stumbled down to the Archive Room.

Afterwards, they lay side by side, panting.

"God, that was amazing," Tosh gasped. Ianto nodded, then glanced at her slyly. "Wanna do it again? The bathrooms, tomorrow at ten thirty?"

Tosh nodded, and they gathered they're clothes. They walked upstairs together. "Is Rose back yet?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Yeah, she's with Gwen." Ianto nodded and left to find her.

* * *

Rose stepped into her TARDIS, ignoring the tears that sprang to her eyes. She typed in the location and waited for her TARDIS to land. She walked out the door. It was Christmas Eve, and it was snowing lightly. She walked along the pavement till she stood outside the Powell Estate. She could see her, her mum, Mickey, and the Doctor sitting around the table and eating turkey. Mickey and the Doctor were throwing turkey at each other while Rose laughed and her mother glared on disapprovingly. Present Rose started to cry as she remembered what it was like before the Void, before her parallel universe. It was so simple, though she hadn't thought so at the time. She smiled as she remembered the Doctor and New Earth and the Slitheen. So many memories. She started to sob as she saw the Doctor put an arm around her old self, and she leaned into his shoulder. With a sigh she stood up and entered her TARDIS, wiping her eyes. The TARDIS purred consolingly as Rose set the coordinates to a half and hour after she left. When the TARDIS landed, she stepped out and into Jack's arms. He understood.

* * *

Ianto could feel the guilt tearing into him. What had possessed him to do this, he didn't know. He loved Rose, he did, but here he was meeting Tosh for the seventh time. This time, it was in his room on the TARDIS, which was dangerous and added an edge to it. After it was all over, they lay intwined on his bed when the door opened. He turned and saw Rose standing there, looking shattered. The light shone around her red hair. She stared at them for a moment, her face utterly heart broken before it hardened.

"Get out of my TARDIS." She said, her voice composed and demanding. Ianto could feel the TARDIS growling underneath him. She was angry. Ianto stood up and pulled on his clothes, as did Tosh. They walked out of the TARDIS, perhaps for the last time. Rose stood in the TARDIS, her knees shaking. The image of Tosh and Ianto was burned into her mind. It was on a constant replay, even when she closed her eyes, that was all she could see. She collapsed on the Captain's Seat and drew her knees to her chest and started to cry silently. She sat there for a long time, long enough for Jack to come in and wrap his arms around her. Long enough for his Ianto to bring her coffee. Long enough for Gwen promise to hurt Ianto. Long enough for the tears on her face dry.

* * *

"I've got to go, Jack. I'll miss you, and I will visit." It had been a week since Rose found Ianto and Tosh together. Rose was saying goodbye to Jack, though no one else. She wanted a clean break away.

"Goodbye, Rosie. I love you," Jack said, hugging her tightly. She smiled into his chest for a moment before stepping away, into the TARDIS. Jack watched it dematerialize and then turned and went into Torchwood. Rose sighed deeply, her head against the pillar of her TARDIS. She felt free again. Obviously, she had spent much too much time at Torchwood. It was time to travel again. She skipped over to the console and spun the dial randomly. She waited impatiently for the TARDIS to land. She stepped outside and observed her surroundings. It was very... Concrete. She was surrounded by some sort of city. Breathing deeply, Rose walked down the street, looking for a chip shop. She had made it her mission to find the universe's best chips. The sun was shining down, keeping her warm, which was good as she hadn't brought a jacket. Just as she was about to order some chips, a strange woman caught her attention. It was then that she noticed that everyone was wearing identical clothing, black pants, a white T-shirt, and a black jacket. Mystified, she got her chips and tapped a lady.

"Excuse me," she said. "Why is everyone wearing the same clothes?" The lady glanced disapprovingly at Rose's cargo pants and long sleeved bubble gum pink T-shirt.

"Well, it's the protocol," she said, sniffing disdainfully. "You have to wear it." Rose nodded and waved her away. Strange. Stranger still was the fact that all the buildings were all the same size, and there was a solid looking force field over top the buildings, limiting the height of them. Rose stared, puzzled at the sky - ceiling?- when a someone bumped into her. She jumped and turned, heading back to her TARDIS. What was this weird place? She floated in the Vortex for a moment before going back to the strange place.

Mary Summers. That was the name that was whispered fearfully on the streets, the name that cause people to shiver. Rose found the capital of the city/planet. It was the same height as everything else, but it was a bright, vivid cobalt blue, instead of gray stone that seemed to dominate the area. She requested an audience with this "Mary Summers." "Hello, Ms. Summers! I'm the Maiden, nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully. Mary sat on a throne of coral, and regarded her impassively. She had short blonde hair that didn't touch her shoulders, and pretty facial features.

"Hello, Maiden. What brings you here?" Her voice was high and cold. Rose observed her, but the only thing that seemed unnormal was the long pendant that was clutched in her hand.

"I just wanted to meet you, Miss," Rose said, hoping that it was a suitable answer. Mary nodded. After a few minutes if pointless conversation, Rose was escorted from the room. She meandered the streets.

"Her Highness, every six months, chooses a person, it seems random, and they live with her for however long they do, but no one ever sees them again." Rose nodded, puzzled. "When is the next choosing?" She asked. "It's due any day now." So now, Rose had a mission. She must be the one person who was chosen. And, since she was Rose Tyler, a Time Lady and the Maiden, she was.

She lived with Mary for two weeks before she realized what was going on. Mary was an alien. She had long, flowing tentacles, and the pendant was a mind reading device, which was how her people communicated. She wanted to eat Rose's heart. Of course, she didn't succeed. Rose was able to trap her and send her back to her home planet. The people wished her to be their new queen, but Rose refused. She wanted to travel again. After leaving the planet, she sat in her chair. The necklace... The things she had heard. Her fist curled tightly around the necklace, her palm smarting where it dug into her skin. The people were so unhappy. So sad. Rose was relieved she had rid them of Mary. Rose decided to get a nice, pleasant planet, and what was better then a pleasure planet? She set the location and stepped outside. It was warm and sunny, and there was emerald grass with little flowers everywhere. Rose started to relax when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Amy, stop snogging Rory for a minute and come see this!" Rose jumped up and ran in the direction of the voice.

"Doctor!" She said as she burst through the foliage. There stood Amy, Rory and the Doctor. "Er... Do I know you?" She laughed.

"It's me, Doctor! I'm Rose, I regenerated." The Doctor beamed.

"Rose! It's good to see you!" His smile dropped.

"Why do you get to be ginger?" Rose laughed and woved her arm through his.

"I'm just lucky, I guess." She turned to Amy and Rory.

"Hello again! Where's River?" She hugged them each in turn. Amy shrugged. "Sometimes she's here, sometimes she's not." Rose nodded as he led her back to his TARDIS. Amy and Rory leave to go take "showers" as Amy put it.

The Doctor snorted. "Showers, my arse," he muttered. Rose restrained a laugh.

"So, Rose," he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"What brings you here?" He asked. Rose sighed and told him about Ianto and Tosh and everything that had been happening around Torchwood Three. He clenched his fists when Rose told him how she found out about the affair. She felt a bit pleased he thought so much of her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he told her honestly. She waved her hand.

"It's alright," she said, even if it wasn't. There was no need to worry her Doctor. "So, tell me about River," she said, even though she knew it would be painful to hear it.

"Well, she pops out of nowhere and says, 'hello, sweetie!' And she's a mystery. I don't really know what she is. Should I be suspicious? Should I be careful?"

Rose listened to him rant, ignoring the jealousy that gnawed at her. She realized that, despite the whole Ianto Incident, a fairly large part of her would always love the Doctor.

* * *

"So, what you're sayin' is that you gotta be human?" Owen asked, still not believing it. "Yep!" She said, popping the "P" as she fiddled under the TARDIS.

"Alright," he continued. Compared to what he'd seen before, it wasn't that surprising. "So, there's something I've wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Why is your TARDIS purple?" Rose froze. Dammit, none of the other companions had asked. It was only since he had seen the Doctor's ship had he noticed.

"Er... No reason," Rose murmured. Owen raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Suuurrre. Okay, tell me when you want."

Rose rolled her eyes and slid out from under the console. "Weeelllll... This one time, me and Jake, my other companion, we went to this planet and... Let's just say the alchohol was really strong." Owen perked up. "Anyways, in the morning we both had physic tattoos." She blushed.

Owen burst out laughing. "Oh... That is so... wicked," he choked out. Rose avoided looking at him. "So, where was it? And what did they say?" Rose shot him a look that clearly said "must I?" To which Owen replied with a look that just as clearly said, "Yes. Yes, you have to." Rose sighed.

"Okay, well his said had a picture of a purple TARDIS. The TARDIS liked it, so changed accordingly."

"And what did yours say?" Owen asked. "Er..." she mumbled something incoherent. "What?" Owen questioned, smirking.

"Mine said, "I soniced that bitch. Bitches love the sonic." Owen burst out laughing. Rose smiled. Despite his sarcasm, Rose quite enjoyed Owen's company. She was really quite glad she had rescued him from the nuclear power plant. **(AN. So, this explains how Owen is there. The next little part is just showing how far along in the time line Jack and Gwen are. Rose is going to be experiencing some of my favorite Doctor experiences she didn't get to do. Just so ya know.)**

* * *

Jack stood over Ianto's body, they're arms wrapped around each other. "Why do you think the Doctor or Rose didn't come, Jack?" He smiled a mirthless smile.

"Sometimes, even the Doctor or Rose can't save us, Gwen." He held her hand tighter.

"I've been having dreams, Owen," Rose told her friend one day over lunch. Owen knew this would probably happen, Rose had told him this before she had gone human.

"Oh? What about?"

"There's these men... One that always wore a suit, but there was these storm clouds swirling around, and I knew I couldn't trust him. And then there was one in a bowtie, and I knew he'd never intentonially hurt me. There was a handsome one, in a big coat, who had always been there for me. And finally, there was you."

"Me?" Owen gaped. She nodded.

"Yeah. We travelled to so many places! Beautiful places! You an' me, and the Doctor-" "The Doctor?" Owen cut in. Rose nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh, he was wonderful, Owen. He used to have big ears and a big nose. He changed, though, to having gravity defying hair and chocolate brown eyes. A long time later, he changed again! To having floppy brown hair and a bowtie. Oh, and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen!"

* * *

"Owen... If I do this, if I open the watch, I won't love you anymore. Or at least, I don't think so." Owen held her tighter. "I know. But it must be done, to save people." "But Owen. You and me, we could have a normal life! She wouldn't do that! She doesn't like domestic." Owen kissed her hard and passionetly. "I love you." He said. "I love you, too." She reassured him. "Good. Now, lets do this." Rose and Owen sat in the TARDIS library, with cups of tea and chocolate biscuits between them. "You don't remember anything about being human?" Owen asked again, just to make sure. "Nope. Not a thing. One adventure I'll never have..." Rose trailed off. Owen felt a part of him break. After he had gone to bed, Rose sat in her captain's and lowered her head into her hands. She remembered everything, every single word, kiss, touch. She ran a hand through her red hair before sliding under the console. Gwen and Jack were sitting on the bay when a whooshing sound filled the silence. They both jumped up ran up the pier, to where there was a police call box waiting. Rose stepped out, and was almost thrown to the ground again. Jack's RAF coat was lying on the ground.

"Jack! Gwen!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around each one in turn. Jack glanced up just as Owen stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Owen?" Gwen glanced up. Her mouth fell open. "You're alive! Oh, my God, you're alive!" Rose chuckled.

"Heh heh. About that..." No one heard her. Gwen was passionately kissing Owen, while Jack was attepting to hug him at the same time. Finally, Jack stepped away.

"You've got to explain this... Now." Rose nodded and he led the way into the Torchwood Hub.

"Where's Ianto?" Rose asked, glancing around.

"They died... Your Ianto married Toshiko, though." Rose heard the words, but they didn't register. She sank slowly into a chair. Ianto was dead. She was too late. He was gone.

_Oh, my Ianto. I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

Rose sat on the TARDIS. She didn't want another companion, ever. She lay back on her bed, her feet dangling over the side. She felt dirty, like she had done something wrong. First things first. She stood and grabbed a towel, setting out for the garden pool she had asked her TARDIS for a while back. Slipping into the cool water, Rose felt better. There was a whole universe out there to experience, millions upon millions of stars and planets and beings. One rule, for at least now. No companions.

The Doctor sat numbly in the Captain's chair, his hearts beating out of time. Amy and Rory were gone. Forever. In the end, he supposed that he had known that no one could stay forever. Only Rose, and he had lost her. He furiously wiped tears away from his eyes. They were gone, and he couldn't get them back.


End file.
